(0.2) Races of Equestria
Equestria is home to many races of may different species. The land of Equrth, the planet on which these races reside, is vast and unexplored. Who knows, perhaps there are more races out there, somewhere... Unicorns The magical ponies. Magical in nature and incredibly talented in the ways of magic, unicorns have always been gifted with an understanding of magic unmatched by most other races. However, when the corruption hit, many of the magical schools of the unicorns were destroyed, fallen to the corruption, The worst loss was the Magic Academy in canterlot; housing hundreds of spells. because of this, many ponies have only basic magical knowledge, forgetting most of their spells that they did not use regularly. Most unicorns moved to the Magic District, located at the base of Dragon Mountain. High on the mountain itself, Archmagister Twilight Sparkle, sole remaining claimant to the throne, has created the Celestial Order, dedicated to protecting the old way of the world until the Princesses return. 'Unicorn Racial Bonuses' +2 INT +2 WIS Linguist Can speak Common and one language of your choice, and can eventually learn any language besides Ancient Draconic. Adept with Magic Unicorns gain a +1 to the spell DC of any spell they cast. Inner Magic Unicorns gain Mage Hand as a spellike ability. Ancient Magic Unicorns gain a +2 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, they also receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Pegasi The winged ponies. Pegasi are often the fastest and most nimble of the three types of pony; their wings giving them incredible speed and agility even in the air. They are also able to walk on clouds, an ability used for when they did their jobs; weather management. However, when the corruption hit, one by one their grand floating cities fell. Las Pegasus was the first major floating city to fall. And after that fell, many pegasi were forced to flee. Soon after... Cloudsdale fell. The last remaining pegasi fled to the newly-established safe zones, making Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty, as their new leader. Forming the Equestrian Rangers, the pegasi now seek to reclaim their floating cities. However, Rangers believe that the Princesses have forsaken them, leaving them at odds with the Celestial Order, who believe that faith will bring them back. 'Pegasi Racial Bonuses' +2 DEX +2 CON -2 STR Masters of Flight Pegasi gain a +2 racial bonus on Flight checks and on saving throws against altitude fatigue and sickness. Cloudshapers Once per day, Pegasi can cause a touched piece of iron or steel to grow into an object weighing up to 10 pounds, such as a sword, crowbar, or light steel shield. This object remains in this form for 10 minutes or until broken or destroyed, at which point it shrinks back to its original size and shape. Scavenger Pegasi gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise and Sense checks to find hidden objects (including traps and secret doors), determine whether food is spoiled, or identify a potion by taste. Weather Savvy Pegasi are so in tune with the air and sky they can sense the slightest change in atmospheric conditions. They can spend a full-round action to predict the weather in an area for the next 24 hours. This prediction is always accurate, but cannot account for spells or supernatural effects that might alter the forecast. Fleet-Footed Pegasi receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. Earth Ponies The base of all of the pony races, and those most in tune with the earth itself. Earth ponies have long been gifted with extraordinary strength and endurance, their ability for planting and crops known throughout the world. However, when the Corruption came, many earth ponies were, strangely, unharmed. No one knows if it's because of their willpower... or because something else. Most Earth Ponies live in the Earth District; a safe zone near what was once the Apple Family Farm and led by the Element of Honesty, Applejack. While their safe zone is abnormally close to the Canterlot Corruption Zone, the earth ponies live on. With the discovery of Celestial Magic, many Earth Ponies have signed up with the Celestial Order, learning magic for the first time. 'Earth Pony Racial Bonuses' +2 STR +2 WIS Bonus Feat Choose one feat with no prerequisites.Earth Ponies gain this feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. On Equestrian Soil When the Earth Pony is on Equestrian lands, they get a +2 Dodge bonus to AC. This ability can only be used aboveground. Additonally, Once per day, when an Earth Pony is reduced to fewer than 0 hit points but is not killed, it can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of its next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, it immediately falls unconscious and begins to die. Strong Body Earth Ponies gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class. Sprinter Earth Ponies gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. Gatecrasher Earth Ponies gain a +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and a +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks to sunder. Thestral (Batpony) The 'Ponies of the Night', as they're more appropriately called, have been loyal to Princess Luna even during her banishment on the moon for one thousand years. After she had returned, the Lunar Guard had been brought to a much fuller form, compiled of batponies who showed their deep loyalty and service to the Princess of the Night. Equipped with a keen Nightvision, Batponies are able to see far distances in dark areas, although they also have a small sensitivity to light, given that they're more attuned to the nighttime scene. After the Corruption had hit and the Princess was no longer to be seen, the Lunar Guard had eventually disbanded and came to become part of the Order to take in Celestial Disciples following the Lunar path. Hopefully the Thestrals came to have a dream to try and rekindle that lost fire of devotion and following for the Lunar Princess, and surely there would be that one solid chance that Luna would return... 'Batpony Racial Bonuses' +4 DEX -2 INT -2 WIS Luck of Nightmare Once per day the Batpony may reroll any Reflex save and use the higher number. Lucky Batponies gain a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Shadow Blending Attacks made against Batponies while they are within areas of dim light have a 50% miss chance instead of the normal 20% miss chance. This trait does not grant total concealment; it just increases the miss chance. This is a supernatural ability. Stalkers Perception and Stealth are always class skills for Batponies. Silent Hunters Batponies reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a ?20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this trait). Darkvision 60ft Zebras The Nomad Race. Zebra are wanderers of the Great Southern Desert, their home. The shaman-based clans were focused around the discovery of natural magic and alchemy, and how to work with the world itself. The Zebra were the first to discover the corruption was coming... but they could not warn anypony in time, due to their great isolation from the rest of the races. So by the time they had reacted the borders of Equestria, it had already fallen, followed by the other races. Still, the Zebra help the other races best they can, spreading out equally to every district to aid with potions, shamanism, and general advice. Their grand Shaman, elected shortly after coming to Equestria, was the once-exile Zecora, who resides in the Earth District, along with her close friend, Applebloom. 'Zebra Racial Bonuses' +2 DEX +2 CHA +2 WIS Linguist Can speak Common and Zebrican, and can eventually learn any language besides Ancient Draconic. Desert Runner Zebras receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot or cold environments. Mediator Once per day, Zebras can roll twice when making a Linguistics check and take the better roll. Zebra with an Intelligence score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user's character level): 1/day?comprehend languages, detect magic, detect poison, read magic. Diamond Dogs The stonelike race. Stalwart and strong, Diamond Dogs are defenders, true and true. Exiling those with sticky paws such as Rover and his clan, the Diamond Dogs are fiercely honorable and extremely traditional. Creating objects of metal and gems that no pony would ever be able to match, they traded for years with Equestria until one month before the corruption struck. No word was heard from them until after the Corruption’s assault; it was revealed that the corruption had hit the underground cities of the Diamond Dogs, forcing them back to Deepclaw City, their capital, where they continue to hold back the Corrupted from their once-great forge city. Diamond Dogs seek to find help for their people, but realize that if they were to survive, all of the races must work together. Many Diamond Dogs have moved in with the Earth Ponies in the Earth District, forming a steadfast friendship and teaching Earth Ponies metalworking and other such skills. 'Diamond Dog Racial Bonuses' +2 STR +2 CON Fearless Diamond Dogs gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear effects. Healthy Diamond Dogs gain a +4 bonus on Fortitude saves against disease and poison, including magical diseases. Dawgen Training Diamond Dogs gain a +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class. Minesight Diamond Dogs have darkvision 90 feet; however, they are automatically dazzled in bright light and take a -2 penalty on saving throws against effects with the light descriptor. Light Sensitivity Diamond Dogs are dazzled as long as they remain in an area of bright light. Master Craftsmen Diamond Dogs gain a +2 racial bonus on all Craft or Profession checks to create objects from metal or stone. Deer The kindred race. Ancient and powerful, these ancient beings are hundreds of years older than ponies, and live to be twice their age. Deer are often much more physically beautiful; but pay for it with a hide that is much thinner. They are equally fast and dexterous as any Pegasus, and are excellent with magic as well. When the deer sucessfully protected the World Tree, many Deer fortified Cervidas, their homeland, and others made their way to seek help from the ponies of Equestria. However, what they found was a race brought to its knees, much like their own... 'Deer Racial Bonuses' +4 CHA -2 STR Fast Deer gain a +10 to their maximum move speed. Linguist Can speak Common and Cervidan, and can eventually learn any language besides Ancient Draconic. Heightened Senses Deer gain a +2 bonus to all Sense and Linguistics rolls. Gregarious When Deer successfully use Linguistics to win over an individual, that creature takes a ?2 penalty on attempts to resist any of the Deer's Charisma-based skills for the next 24 hours. Magical Savant Deer gain the following supernatural ability: Once per day as a swift action, a Deer can call on the magical power lurking in their veins to shroud their arms in the energy type that corresponds to the elemental plane it wishes. Unarmed strikes with their elbows or hands (or attacks with weapons held in those hands) deal +1d6 points of damage of the appropriate energy type. This lasts for 1 round per character level. The creature may end the effects of its elemental assault early as a free action. Changelings The Cursed Race. Long ago, there was once an alicorn by the name of princess Chryssia. This alicorn was the Alicorn of beauty, but didn’t much enjoy politics. One day, she met a pony, falling deeply in love at first sight. However, the pony refused to return her affections. So Chryssia invented the first Love Potion, the two of them going on to get married and ruling her subjects fairly. However, one day, Chryssia’s plan went awry, and stopped giving her husband his love potion. As soon as he realized what had happened, he retaliated harshly on the poor Princess, shattering her heart. But the Alicorn of Beauty’s heart was something that was precious, and soon she found herself changing. Love was replaced by hate, and one night, she stole into her former husband’s home and murdered him in his sleep. At that instant, she and her people were cursed; no longer able to eat like normal ponies, nor resembling them. Their bodies turned black as night, and they were forced to use illusions to hide their forms. Hundreds of years passed and the changelings formed what are now known as hives, their subjects not remembering their times as ponies. They now feed off emotion, especially love, and their Princess was renamed to Queen Chrysalis. When the corruption came, Changelings found that they had a natural susceptibility to the corruption. The power void that remained when Chrysalis disappeared was filled by three Hives. Plague Hive was the first, led by Queen Miasma; Her views are similar to Chrysalis’: that ponies are there to be fed on. However, Miasma does realize that in order for their food source to not dry up, they must ally with their food, much to her distaste. Miasma’s changelings have crimson eyes and banners. The second hive was the Seafoam Hive, led by Queen Anaxa. Anaxa’s views were that ponies should be treated as equals, and that they should be treated with respect. Her changelings are more gentle, but they still have the characteristic instincts of all changelings. Anaxa and her changelings all have a blue-green eye and banner color. Finally, is Queen Locust, also known as Queen Loki. Preferring mischief and pranks to actually harming ponies, she instead is a neutral party in the argument. Each of these three queens fight for dominance, waiting for either of the others to let down their guard even for a second... 'Changeling Racial Bonus' +2 to any stat 2 Bonus Feats Choose two feats with no prerequisites. All Changelings gain these feat as bonus feats at 1st level. Skill Training Choose two skills. Changelings gain these skills as class skills. Linguist Can speak Common and Chitterspeak, and can eventually learn any language besides Ancient Draconic. Beguiling Liar Changelings gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks to convince an opponent that what they are saying is true when they tell a lie. Griffons The Creatures of Strength. Griffons believe strength is everything. Status. prestige. Ability. Everything they do is based around this belief; those who are not strong are pathetic, and those that are are worthy of praise. Their hierarchy system is based heavily on fighting; their king is merely the strongest of the eight clan leaders, who is able to take out all eight others and then keep the position. When the corruption hit, many griffons found themselves facing an opponent that strength is useless on; and many more griffons even found themselves giving into the brute Strain of the Corruption, thanks to their need for strength. However, many wiser griffons fled their corrupted homeland, fleeing to the Safe Zones in Equestria, where they gave much-needed muscle to the Sky District. 'Gryphon Racial Bonuses' +2 STR +2 DEX -2 WIS Resistant to Magic Gryphons gain spell resistance equal to 11 + their character level. Stability Gryphons receive a +4 racial bonus to their CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground. Natural Armor Gryphons gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. Stubborn Gryphons gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if a Gryphon fails such a save, it receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming the spell or spell-like ability has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the Gryphon has a similar ability from another source it can only use one of these abilities per round, but can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. Threaten Once per day, a Gryphon may attempt to use their Intimidate skill to Frighten an enemy for 1 turn.